


Shackles and Chains

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: It's Clark and Lex in a dungeon. Need I say more?





	Shackles and Chains

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Acknowledgements: Thanks to Carrie for the inspiration for this piece. 

Thanks to Janelle for being so supportive of me. Thanks also goes to TW, Hergerbabe, LoydeH, Angela, Carrie and Treacy for betaing this thing for me. 

 

Notes: In response to the CLFF challenge: Lex owns a castle right? What castle isn't complete without a dungeon. Find it, use it, abuse it and have fun. 

 

*************************************************** 

 

"Lex?" 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"I've been thinking..." 

 

"Uh oh." 

 

"I...shut up...I was wondering...since this is an actual castle and all, there should be a dungeon, too, right?" 

 

Lex raised an eyebrow at his lover, wondering where he was going with this train of thought. "Well, I suppose so. Why?" 

 

Clark all but jumped up and down in his seat. "Well, I'm curious is all. I mean, think about it. If there *is* a dungeon somewhere in this big old castle, wouldn't you like to go and check it out?" Clark asked, smiling brightly at Lex. 

Lex frowned for a moment before the light bulb above his head went on. "I see. So, you want to go and 'explore' the dungeon then?" 

 

"Yes, please," Clark replied with much enthusiastic nodding of his head. 

 

Lex stood up from the couch and stretched a bit before offering his hand to his younger lover. "Come on, Clark. We're off to visit the dungeon. Don't forget to grab the lube." As Clark grabbed hold of the offered hand and pulled himself up from the couch also, Lex turned on his heel and headed towards the stairs that would lead them to the dungeon. Clark took a second to zip upstairs, grabbing the lube before zipping back down them and following after Lex. 

 

@>*~ 

 

"Wow, now *this* is a dungeon," Clark gushed as he walked around the expanse of the dungeon's perimeter in wide-eyed awe. Lex refrained from rolling his eyes at Clark's quasi-innocence. 

 

Clark stopped looking around when he spotted a table with rust covered shackles attached to the four corners of it. The table was rectangular, like a dining table. It was on the verge of being pushed up against the wall, but missed it by a few inches. His eyes grew wide with mischief as his mind was suddenly filled with visions of himself being strapped down to the table while Lex had his wicked way with him. Clark looked up with a fiery blush spreading across his cheeks at the sound of Lex clearing his throat to get his attention. 

 

"So, Clark. See something you like?" Lex asked with a smirk. He saw the way his lover had been eyeing the table. 

 

Clark blushed some more before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, I suddenly got this idea for using the table." 

 

Lex smiled to himself before walking over to Clark, stopping when he was about five inches away from invading Clark's personal space. Keeping his eyes on Clark's face, Lex reached a hand toward one of the shackles and began fingering it as he spoke. "Did you want me to bind you to the table, Clark?" A whimper was all he got in acknowledgement. "Maybe bend you over, face pressed to the cold steel of it as I spread your legs as wide as they can go. You're still clothed as I do all these things to you. You quiver where you stand, wondering what I'm going to do to you next, to remove your pants from your body." Clark began to shake with the picture Lex was describing in full detail. 

 

Before Lex could say another word, Clark closed the gap between the two of them. Hands came up to settle behind Lex's neck as Clark leaned his head down slightly to kiss those soft lips, bare inches away from his own. 

 

As they were kissing, Lex fumbled blindly for the shackle he had been gripping earlier. Taking Clark's right hand from behind his head, Lex directed it down towards the shackle. With a few aborted attempts, he finally got it closed around his lover's wrist. Clark felt the cool steel of the rusty implement and moaned in response. They both knew he could easily break out of the restraint if he chose to, but they also knew he wouldn't. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Lex let a smile cross his lips before turning Clark to face the table. He had to remove the shackle from around Clark's wrist for a moment before placing it back onto the younger boy's other wrist. Just so Clark would be a bit more comfortable. 

 

Clark took the hint and bent over the table so his face was lying against the semi-smooth surface. He lifted his head for a second to see what Lex was doing when he had felt the other man move away from the area of his body, and walk towards the far end of the dungeon. He dropped his head once again when he heard Lex make his way back towards him. 

 

Lex bent down behind Clark, grabbing his left leg and spreading it a bit before placing a larger shackle around his clothed ankle and attaching a piece of it to one of the table's legs. He did likewise to Clark's other leg. When Lex was satisfied with the outcome, he stood back up and leaned his chest up against Clark's back so he could whisper into the younger man's ear. "You enjoy being at my mercy, don't you?" 

 

"Y-yes," Clark stuttered a bit, whether in arousal or nervousness he wasn't sure, but he trusted Lex with his life. 

 

"Good." With that, Lex brought his hands up and around Clark's waist to begin working on the fastenings to his pants. Clark couldn't help but pant in suspense at what was coming soon. 

 

Before his mind went totally blank, he lifted his head and looked awkwardly behind himself to address Lex. "Don't forget to take the lube out of my pocket." Lex answered by retrieving the tube before continuing on his mission. 

 

Placing the lube beside Clark's head, Lex breathed out in triumph as he finally got the fastenings to Clark's pants undone. With the ease of long practice, Lex slowly grabbed hold of both Clark's pants and the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down, only to get stuck on Clark's thighs. Lex frowned for a moment, wondering what he had done wrong when it occurred to him. He should have taken the pants off before shackling the legs. Well, that's what he got for being in a hurry. With massive eye rolling to himself, Lex knelt down for a second to unshackle one of Clark's legs before pulling the pants the rest of the way down till they were pooling around the younger boy's ankle. He then proceeded to reshackle Clark's leg to the table's own. 

 

Clark shivered as the cool air suddenly hit his naked backside. Squirming around a bit, he got himself readjusted, since his neck was aching a little from the angle it was currently at. Lex took a moment to run his gaze along Clark's bare ass. It looked so inviting that Lex was on the verge of saying screw it and do just that. But he had plans for that glorious ass. 

 

Lex stepped back a bit from Clark and proceeded to remove his own pants before once again coming into contact with why they were there in the first place. Taking a moment to ponder his next move, Lex suddenly dropped to his knees. Raising his hands, Lex placed them onto Clark's ass, running them along the smooth skin. He smirked at the strangled gasp he elicited from his lover before he stopped his caressing and used his thumbs on either side to part the delicious cheeks. 

 

Clark whimpered and squirmed as he felt Lex spreading his cheeks wide before a puff of warm air hit his quivering hole. Clark bucked forward in surprise when he felt the warm wetness of Lex's tongue gliding across his exposed hole. Lex tightened his hold on Clark's ass, keeping him in place as he continued his exploring. He loved doing this to Clark. No matter how many times he did this, Clark would always fight a bit as if he were trying to get away. Of course, Lex just chalked it up to him still being a bit squicked over the action. 

 

Running his tongue along the wrinkled opening, Lex would pause for a moment just enjoying the tangy muskiness of his lover's taste and scent. Sometimes he contemplated just keeping his face there and inhaling 'til he couldn't anymore, but right now was not the time. With a determined mind, Lex ran his tongue over the spasming opening once more before pushing his tongue inside the tight muscle. Clark cried out at the intense sensations running through his body while trying his damnedest to relax. 

 

Clark thought he'd die from the overly rough way Lex was tongue-fucking his ass. Lex continued this action for a long while until his tongue started to feel strained. At that point, he stiffly got up from the floor and while running his right hand along one of Clark's cheeks, his other hand blindly searched for the lube he had placed on the table earlier. 

 

Finally finding the tube, Lex popped open the cap and squeezed some onto his fingertips. With his fingers full of lube, he moved it to Clark's opening and slowly circled it. Inserting a finger, he slowly pushed it in and out as Clark moaned in pleasure. Once Lex was able to comfortably fit three fingers inside of Clark, he withdrew them and squeezed a bit more lube into his hand. Lex quickly coated his cock with the lube and moved into position behind Clark. With one hand on his erection and one on Clark's hip, Lex lined himself up with Clark's opening and pushed until he was fully sheathed inside of his lover's body. 

Clark raised his head at the intrusion, gasping for breath before dropping it limply back onto the tabletop. Bracing his hands on Clark's hips, Lex began to slowly thrust into the tight heat of his lover. Head tipped back, he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of moving so easily into the tightness. Clark shifted a little to get a better purchase on the table. With Lex pushing into him constantly, his body was sliding back and forth on the table's surface. 

 

Lex moaned as Clark moved and his cock moved with him. Tightening his hold on Clark's hips, Lex began to pick up speed. Clark squeezed his eyes shut as a cry escaped his lips. Balling up his fists, Clark pushed back and tightened his ass as Lex slammed into him. Lex opened his eyes and gasped at the feeling before slowing down a bit to remove his left hand from his lover's hip. Bringing his hand back, Lex laid a sharp slap onto Clark's ass, making the younger boy whimper in pleasure. A few more smacks and Clark was digging his hands into the table's surface. The sound of metal screeching in protest told Lex to lay off on the slaps. Putting his hand back onto Clark's hip, Lex started thrusting fast and furious once more. 

 

Clark threw his head back and cried out as the assault on his ass got rougher and harder with each thrust of Lex's hips. As Lex got closer to his impending orgasm, he loosened his hold on Clark and bent himself so he was lying across Clark's back. Taking one of his hands off Clark, he snaked it over Clark's thigh until it came in contact with his rock hard erection and began stroking it roughly in time to his thrusts. Clark dropped his head back down, hard enough that there was now a nice face shaped indent on the surface and continued to cry and whimper as Lex continued. 

 

Lex slowed down on his thrusts when he felt Clark's hole begin to spasm. Taking his now semen covered hand from off of Clark's spent cock, Lex let go completely and moved his free hand to Clark's hair, yanking the younger boy's head back hard. With his other hand, he held it up to Clark's face, yanking harder on the boy's hair until he got the point and began licking his own seed from off of Lex's hand. 

 

The sight of Clark licking the cum from his hand made Lex shudder before his own orgasm was ripped out of him, filling the younger boy with his hot seed. Lex dropped heavily on top of Clark's back, trying desperately to catch his breath while Clark sighed and sort of melted even further on to the table. After a few moments passed with both boys trying to catch their breaths, Lex slowly withdrew himself from out of Clark's body and slid down to the floor with a groan. 

 

Clark stood there for a few moments, waiting for his strength to come back to him before he pulled on the shackles clamped over his wrists and yanked them out of where they had been originally welded to the table. He did the same for his ankles before joining Lex on the floor. 

 

Turning his head lazily to the right, he gave his lover a crooked grin. "I think you killed me." 

 

Lex turned his head to look at Clark and eyed him warily. "*I* killed *you*? You weren't the one doing all the fucking." Clark giggled at that. "I was going to eat dinner before going to bed, but now all I want to do is shower and go to sleep." 

 

Clark nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, me too. I'm sticky and feel like I've been violated." 

 

"You have." 

 

Clark just rolled his eyes. "Anyway, want me to carry you to the bedroom? I may be tired but I can still get us there quickly." 

 

Lex opened eyes he hadn't realized had closed and lifted his mouth in a half smile. "Sure, why not?" With that, Clark stood up on shaky legs, bent down to retrieve Lex, and zipped them to the bedroom. 

 

End


End file.
